Worst Case Scenario
by Frozen88
Summary: She knew she’d meet her again some day. But meeting her with him, her even being part of his crew, is her own personal Worst Case Scenario. [Zoro X Robin, Luffy X Vivi]
1. Royal Duties

**Title: **Worst Case Scenario  
**Author: **Frozen88  
**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Lemon  
**Rating: **M for later chapters.  
**Pairings/Characters: **Zoro x Robin, Luffy x Vivi, and maybe some Sanji x Nami hints. Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Kohza as well as some other familiar characters also appear.  
**Warning/Spoiler: **Spoiler for the latest chapters after Enies Lobby and Water Seven. Warning for lemon in later chapters and OOC, which probably goes for Franky.  
**Timeline/Sources: **Important notes like the bounties of the strawhats or Franky being in the crew are based on facts in the manga, and aren't made up. But everything involved with Vivi here is pure fiction, as well as the name of the ship. Set after Water Seven and Enies Lobby.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, I wish I would but the characters, and the story belong only to Oda-sensei.  
**Claimer: **The island Majesty Row belongs to me alone. XD

**My personal comment:  
**Well, what should I say? I had this idea for ages now because I find it damn interesting what Vivis reaction at Robin and the fact that she's now a memeber of Luffys crew would be like. Just in case they'll ever meet up again, of course. Well, and then this came out. It will be a rather long story, 15 chapters or more, let's see. ;)  
I can tell you one thing: it'll be a huge mess of jealousy. XD Almost everyone will get jealous here at some point. XD  
But I'll just stop my babbling here, don't wanna say no more. Just read it. XD I hope, you'll like the story. If you do, review! . Heh, that rhymed! XD

Frozen

* * *

**Worst-Case-Scenario  
**_Written by Frozen_

**Chapter 1  
**_**Royal Duties**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Good god," Igaram choked out, while he stared down at the piece of paper in his hands, behind which other seven papers began to show. He leafed through them, his eyes wide, he read downright horrified what was written beneath the picture of the first paper. "These are damn huge amounts. I can't believe what I'm seeing." He held the papers firmly in his hands, his eyes focused on the picture of a grinning boy wearing a strawhat and waving into the camera. "Good god," he repeated.

Kohza who stood next to him nodded wordlessly, he had fairly recovered from the shock as the bearer of those news. Though his own reaction had turned out to be almost exactly the same like the one of the bodyguard of the princess of Arabasta, as he had catched a glimpse on the enormous bounties that were on the heads of the saviors of their country. After a while in which Igaram kept on murmuring words of disbelief, Kohza finally started speaking, "It's intangible." Igaram put the wanted posters down on the only table in the cabin in which they were, and thereupon the former rebel leader spread them out on it to read them aloud. "Nami the Burglar Cat, 16 million Beri. Sogeking, 30 million Beri. Sanji the Black Leg, 77 million Beri. Roronoa Zoro, 120 million Beri." Kohza paused for a moment, eyeing the picture of the boy with the strawhat and not knowing if he should be impressed or rather horrified, however as he read the amount out loud an icecold shiver ran down his spine. "Monkey D. Luffy, _300 million Beri_," he murmured with a flamboyant emphasis of the sum.

Igaram brought a hand to his forehead, and shook his head dumbfounded. "This is very bad. Every good bounty hunter in Grand Line will be chasing our friends from now on." His gaze dropped down to a wanted poster that a little cute reindeer with a blue nose. "Though I've got to admit that I'm a bit disappointed of Chopper's bounty. 50 Beri, that's gotta be a joke."

"This has to be the lowest bounty of all time. Maybe the marine think of him as some kind of pet," Kohza presumed with a small smile. His stare went to the other two wanted posters that had been with them. He had never seen the man on one of them before. "I wonder who that 'Cyborg Franky' freak is."

"He must be new in Luffy-kun's crew or something. And for a good reason too. He's got the substantial amount of 47 million Beri on his head after all." Igaram let a strained sigh out, while gazing at a wanted poster that freezed his veins. He couldn't explain himself how _this_ wanted poster could have slipped between the ones of the strawhat crew. The woman that was displayed on it couldn't possibly be a part of the strawhats, it was just unthinkable. He was sure that it was just some kind of mistake the marine made.

As if Kohza read his mind, he said, "This wanted poster really concerns me, though." With that he picked said poster up, and read it out loud. "Nico Robin the Demon Child, 80 million Beri."

"This is really surprising, but in a bad way," Igaram murmured, and brought a hand under his chin. "What's her wanted poster doing inbetween the ones of Luffy-kun and the others?"

An uttermost bad feeling occured to the former rebel leader and present co-bodyguard of Arabasta's princess. "You don't think Mugiwara let her join his crew, do you?" he voiced his current suspicion out loud.

This thought seemed absolutely absurd to Igaram. Luffy knew well enough that this woman was dangerous like no other. What she had done to Arabasta couldn't be ever forgiven. Luffy wouldn't let such a monster join his crew, that he was sure of. But he couldn't rule it out yet. "That would be horrible," he said, his voice trembling slightly. "If the demon of Ohara's in Luffy-kun's crew... No, that's just impossible. It can't be."

"You never know with him. Vivi told me enough about him for me to know that he's always good for some kind of surprise," Kohza commented and crossed his arms over his strong chest.

Igaram gulped. "I've got to admit that's true. But still I'm absolutely sure that he'd never do something like that to Vivi-sama. With such a decision he'd spit on her pride."

After that was said, both fell silent, and so it was completely quiet for a while. All that was heard were the scroop of the shelves of the huge ship on which they were, the _Queen Arabasta II_, and the waves of the Grand Line washing against it.

And in that minute's silence an exclamation resounded from the deck, "Land ahead! The Royal Island of Majesty Row's within the range of vision!"

"We're almost there," Kohza stated and then threw a glance over at Igaram who seemingly still didn't quite trust his eyes yet. The younger blonde knitted his brows. "Should we show Vivi the wanted posters?" he asked insecurely.

He picked Niko Robin's wanted poster out of the rest, then crumpled it up, and threw it into the garbage can nearby. Then stared at the confused Kohza with an indifferent look, and commented his action, "I'm sure that she _wouldn't_ want to see _that_ wanted poster."

"You want to keep it a secret from her?" Kohza asked sceptically.

Vivi Nefertair's bodyguard smirked. "There _is_ nothing to hide. Nico Robin's not part of Luffy-kun's crew, it's just some stupid mistake by the marine, that's all." He paused for a moment. "So why should I distress Vivi-sama if there's probably nothing to it anyway?"

Kohza somehow got the feeling that Igaram, just like himself, knew deep down inside that the marine never messed up the wanted posters or made any mistakes with pirate crews. But he didn't want to ponder over it any longer. Igaram was right. It was better for everyone who was involved in this to just pretend they hadn't seen anything at all. "You've got a point," he hence only murmured, shrugging it off. "I'm gonna go show them to Vivi."

"All right, Kohza." Igaram plopped almost exhausted down on a nearby chair. "That was quite too much information for today, since it's gonna be such a hard day."

Kohza smiled wryly. "True. I'm curious about how Vivi will do," he said, and then stared outside the porthole.

"Oh yes, me too," Igaram sighed. "A lot of people – and I'm one of them, by the way – think that Vivi-sama's way too young to face the examination of the King Council. King Kobra-sama however is truly convinced that she'll cope with the situation well. I've tried to talk him out of this crazy idea, and told him to wait until Vivi-sama turns eighteen, but I guess he's just too pigheaded to listen to me." He narrowed his eyebrows. "I think he doesn't quite get the gravity of this kind of situation. If Vivi-sama doesn't pass the examination of the council she'll gonna be dispossessed of her right to the crown with immediate effect, and a new heir will be chosen."

"I think she'll do a good job," Kohza said confidently. "She's a good princess. I think the council will think so too. Arabasta couldn't wish for a better queen. Besides, Captain, she's prepared well."

"I just hope that's enough in front of the council." Igaram straightened up again. "Well then, I'll go check on the soldiers and prepare our arrival." He looked at Kohza. "Tell Vivi-sama and my wife that we'll arrive any minute now, and that they should hurry up a bit."

"All right." Kohza grinned swiftly, exiting the cabin.

* * *

**X X X X X**

**

* * *

**

"I hate corsets!" Princess Vivi gasped heavily while Igaram's wife Terracotta corded up the white corset. She was almost completely out of air, and had to pant for breath hard, holding onto her chest.

Terracotta laughed quietly behind her. "Bear it, Vivi-sama. Stop complaining that much," she said, tying the laces tight, whereon the princess gasped once more. "You know the saying, who wants to be beautiful has to suffer."

Vivi knitted her brows, and bit her lower lip as she felt the sharp pain of other laces being tied hard. "Then I'd rather be ugly," she pressed out from gritted teeth, gasping hastily for breath afterwards. "Gods!" escaped from her lips. She couldn't stand it. Who invented those useless, dumb corsets? And why were women stupid enough to wear them? Igaram's wife tied with a jerk the next laces together. Vivi groaned in pain. "You know, it'd be really nice to face the council _alive_. But you seem to forget that I've got to _breath_ for that," she hissed at her motherly friend.

Terracotta laughed melodically. "If you'd just stay still I'd surely be faster, plus it'd be less painful." Then something came to her mind. "Speaking of the council, are you already nervous because of the _Royal Examination_?"

Vivi bit her lower lip, instantly forgetting the pain the corset caused for a moment. _The Royal Examination_. She had prepared herself for it for months, a was scared stiff at the same time. If she failed she wouldn't just disappoint her father, but her friends too, as well as everyone who trusted her, which meant the whole people of Arabasta. She knew she was prepared well, but the pressure that weighed heavily on her shoulders made it hard for her to be confident. Of course she was nervous. She was so nervous like she hardly had been before. This wasn't just about her own future, it was about the future of her whole country. But she forced a tormented smile to her lips nevertheless. "I'm okay. Actually I'm looking forward to it," she lied.

Terracotta raised her eyebrows, and then shook her head with a smile. "Honey, when are you gonna stop trying to lie to me? I helped raise you up after your loving mother died – mercy on her soul -, gave you to eat, and bathed you. I probably know you better than yourself," she said, tying another pair of laces together. "I _know_ when you're lying."

Vivi sighed deeply. That speech again. Well, it had been worth a try. "I'm afraid as hell of the exam," she finally confessed.

"It would've been outstanding surprising if you weren't." Terracotta tied the last laces together tightly, and then tied a loop to finish her work off. "Finished," she announced, and moved in front of the princess to take her hands in her own. "You'll make it, Vivi-sama. We all believe in you."

Vivi closed her eyes for a brief second, and as she reopened them, she looked at her friend with a crestfallen expression. "That's exactly it, Terracotta. You're all putting so much trust into me. And then if I should fail, and lose the throne... I'd never forgive myself," she explained.

Terracotta squeazed Vivi's hands, and smiled ecouraging at her, her eyes shimmering with pure confident. "That's not gonna happen. You won't fail. I know it."

Even though this words were meant nice, they didn't really encourage Vivi quite a lot, but she smiled slightly either way. Terracotta tried really hard, and she appreciated it a lot. Vivi hadn't really been herself in the past few days. She had been in an outstanding bad mood. Of course she hadn't been mean to anyone – because she was _never_ mean – but they all had noticed that something was very wrong. It had gotten awfully hard to push through to her. "I hope so," she said quietly.

Two knocks could be heard at the door of her pretty equipped cabin, and shortly after that Kohzas voice could be heard, "Vivi? I'm coming in." Without waiting for an answer he opened the door, and stepped into the room, a small pile of papers in his hands. Typical of Kohza.

"Oh, hey, Kohza. What is it?" Vivi smiled at him.

Terracotta on the other hand seemed everthing aside happy about his visit, because she grabbed for the hairbrush, and threw it at Vivi's childhood friend. "What's gotten into you, Kohza-san? The princess is half naked! Get out! Right now!"

Kohza catched the hairbrush with ease, smiling pacifying. "Don't worry, I'm not here to pester Vivi," he said. "I've got to talk to her. Could you leave us alone for a second?"

Igaram's wife raised her eybrows critically, glancing at Vivi who nodded with a smile and said, "It's all right, Terracotta."

The older woman sighed, and shrugged. "If you say so." After she said that, she walked over to the door, and left the room.

Kohza closed the door behind him, and stared at Vivi, who sat down on a chair. Then he held up the wanted posters. "I've got something that you might find interesting."

Vivi glanced curiously at the papers. "What's that?"

"Wanted posters," Kohza explained, and went over to her. "The marine just hung them out. They're the new bounties of the Mugiwara Pirates." He held them out to her.

Vivi instantly beamed at him. "New bounties?" she repeated excitedly, taking them from his hand. She eagerly looked them through. The first wanted poster she catched a glimpse of was Nami's. As she read the name underneath the picture, she bursted out laughing. "The Burglar Cat? That sure's fitting! I'd really like to know what Nami-san said when she saw this. She looks beautiful! So different from then." She grinned.

Kohza had to smile too. It was really great to see Vivi happy again. She had been very tense the past few days, but it had been obvious to him that news about her friends would cheer her up again. Though he still didn't quite get why Vivi was so happy that they had a higher bounty now, and thus everyone of them was wanted now, but he guessed it had to be some kind of honor for a pirate. He knew nothing of pirates, Vivi on the other hand did. He feared that she was deep inside her heart one herself.

"Who's that supposed to be?" Vivi laughed as she saw Sanji's photofit picture on his wanted poster. "What a pity, I would've really liked to know if Sanji-san changed." She chuckled. "Of course I mean Sanji the Black Leg." Next was Zoro. At his wanted poster, her eyes widened a little, and she called up astonished, "120 million Beri? That's actually more than Luffy-san!"

_Just wait until you've seen his bounty_, Kohza thought with a smirk.

Next she had Usopp's wanted poster in her hands, or rather the one of Sogeking. "Sogeking? That's clearly Usopp-san! 30 million... Not bad," said, then raised her eyebrows as she saw the next one. "Huh? Tony-kun's just got 50 Beri? How did _that_ happen?" She out the two posters aside, and Franky's wanted poster surfaced. "Cyborg Franky? A new memer?" She was surprised, but laughed. "He looks funny. He fits with them."

Now it was Luffy's turn. Kohza wondered what her reaction would be like. He smiled. She would certainly be thrilled.

Vivi's hands started shaking a little. There was only one wanted poster left, and that was the one of Monkey D. Luffy. She was so anxious to know Luffy's bounty, but she was even more anxious to know if there was a new picture of him. It had been a few months since she last saw him after all. Though Zoro didn't get a new one, she hoped that Luffy was different. She put Franky's wanted poster aside, and then stared directly into Luffy's grinning face, what made her heart beat a little faster. It was indeed the picture she already knew, but whatever. "Pity," she whispered quietly, but Kohza heared it anyway.

"What's a pity?" he immediately asked.

Vivi smiled slightly embarrassed at him. "That there isn't a new picture of Luffy-san," she answered, and then glanced back on the wanted poster, whereas finally noticing the amount of his bounty. Her eyes widened dumbfounded. "What the heck? _300 million Beri_?" she cried disbelieving. "That's _huge_!"

"Amazing, isn't it? That's a whole damn lot of money," the former rebel leader said, leaning against Vivi's dressing table.

The princess grinned widely. "It sure is. Luffy-san must be so proud of it! I can practically see him dancing across the deck!" she giggled.

Kohza shook his head with a smile. He was happy that he got Vivi's thoughts away from the examination for a few moments.

Suddenly it knocked at the door again.

"Come in," Vivi said.

Thereupon the door opened, and a soldier of the royal guard entered the room, instantly bowing in front of the princess. "Your highness, we've arrived at the harbor Majesty Row's capital city, and plan to let the anchor down anytime now. Captain Igaram asks you to come up to the deck," he said politely.

"Thank you," the princess smiled. "Tell him we'll be up in a moment." The soldier nodded thereupon, bowed once more, and left the cabin.

Vivi stood up with a sigh, walking over to her bed where Terracotta prepared a beautiful white dress with golden embroideries and expensive jewel garnishments on it. She threw a glance on it, smiled slightly, and then picked it up to put it on. "Well then," she murmured quietly.

Kohza raised his eyebrows, while he lifted the wanted posters up to a pile again, placing them on her dressing table after. "You're afraid," he noticed. Of course she was afraid. He woud have been afraid also if he was her.

Vivi paused while dressing, though not turning around to him. Kohza knew her damn too well, of course he would notice. And she guessed it was easier talking with him about it than with Terracotta, since he was her best oldest friend. "You can't even imagine how much," she admitted quietly, while slipping into the dress, and pulling it down, smoothing it out after.

"Vivi, you need more self-confidence." Kohza stared at her back with a serious expression on his face, then watched her turn around, move over to her make-up desk where he was still leaning on, and getting out a pair of earrings and a necklace out of her jewelry box to put them on.

The princess looked into the mirror, and glanced through it at Kohza. "You know," she sighed, "it's hard to trust yourself when so many other people are doing it already."

Kohza raised his eyebrows in an understanding way. "But shouldn't that get you motivated a bit?" he asked. "I mean, that only shows that Arabasta's citizen stand behind you no matter what."

"I know, but..." Vivi bit her lower lip, and grabbed for the hairbrush Terracotta had thrown after Kohza who had brought it back to her desk, then started brushing her breast long hair – she had cut it a bit in the meanwhile. "If I fail... What do you think what their reaction will be like? And my _father_..." She closed her eyes as if it would cost her quite an effort to keep talking. "I don't even want to start about how ashamed he'd feel... If I fail I won't be able to return ever again."

"Bullshit. You won't fail. And even if, what's clearly unlikely, you'll always be able to return. Your father and your country will always love you, not matter if you'll ascend the throne or not," Kohza said firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder, whereon she raised her chin to look up at him. He gave her a small smile. "You'll make it. You're a great girl, and an even better princess. The coucil will love you just like Arabasta does, I'm sure of it."

The blue haired girl placed a hand over his, and smiled back. "Thanks, Kohza," she said softly. It felt good hearing such words – it had been exactly what she had needed.

The former rebel leader squeazed her shoulder once more, and the straightened up. "I'll see you on deck then," he said, walking to the door.

Vivi watched him for a brief moment, and then said quietly, "If I fail... I won't go back with you to Arabasta." She focused her eyes on the wooden floor, waiting for Kohza tp reply something at that. Would he be mad at her, yelling how immature she acted roght now? However she wouldn't blame him for it. But what should she return for when she would lose her country? Of course, Arabasta needed her in a way, but when they had found a new heir of the throne, everything would be fine, wouldn't it? The council certainly would chose a very qualificated heir after all. Besides, there still was another dream...

Kohza refused to turn around and face her, but she heard a quiet chuckle. "Didn't think so in the first place."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Keep on writing? Stop? Delete it? Just tell me, I can handle it! XD


	2. Problems Of A Pirate

**Author's note:  
**Well, here's Chapter 2! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I'm really glad you all like the idea. XD  
I personally like this chapter better than the last one... I just hope I didn't make the characters too much OOC! O.o

**To Know Blood: **Don't worry, I won't put lemons that early. XD It'll take it's time, I promise.

**To fieryfalcon: **Yeah, I know, but I read in the apforums that it could be translated as "maneater" as well, and liked that nickname better. Gomen for the trouble. -.-"

**To everyone else: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Frozen

**Chapter 2 – Problems of a Pirate**

With a smile Niko Robin inhaled the fresh air in the harbor of Porta Cartago, the capital of the island Majesty Row, deeply, while having a good stretch in the rays of the pleasent morning sun.

It had been a week since the Mugiwara pirates left Water Seven behind on board of a new ship, and with a new nakama, a shipwright named Franky. Left another painful event, another adventure, other revelations behind. It had a been a crazy week in which Franky had settled in, and they got used to the new ship he had built for them.

The new ship was outstanding impressive, and though its massive size it was amazingly maneuverable and fast. It had one main mast and two side masts, not to mention the huge amount of space; everyone now had a room for themselves, well, everyone except Usopp and Luffy who shared a room, but that was something else. The galley was bigger as well, plus a bigger storer room, a room where the gunpowder, the canons and everything else in that context stored, and even a medicine room, where Chopper was untroubled and Robin always read.

But that wasn't all, the new ship was more robust and solid than the Going Merry had been, not only bigger and astonishing. But that wasn't surprising at all, considering that this shilp had been built from the wood of the legendary treasure tree Adam, which had been used for the Oro Jackson, Gol D. Rogers ship, as well. At first they had wanted to name it 'Going Merry 2' but that somehow seemed a little disrespectful compared to the Going Merry, so they had thrown the idea away. Untill their captain had made a interesting suggestion.

"_Hey, why not call it 'Flying Merry'? In memory of Merry and the dreamland Sky Piea in which she brought us. The new ship could be her bigger sister!"_

At first they were filled with enthusiasm for that idea, and the first days they really had called it that, but then they had been attacked from some bounty hunters, looking for the huge amount on their heads, and of course they won easily against them, but the point was that they must have called their ship something else. Because on the next island they had paused on, another bunch of idiotic bounty hunters had attacked them, and always called their ship 'Red Flag'; because the side sails, despite the main sail, were blood red, and recently people said they were the most badass pirates around, never showing any mercy to their opponents even if they were waving the 'White Flag'.

For some reason Luffy loved that name right from the start. And then the 'Flying Merry' became the 'Red Flag'. They had to admit the name _was_ cool. Deep inside they all agreed that the Red Flag would still be the big sister of the Going Merry, even when its figure head looked more like a lion than a lamb.

Either way they all loved the new ship, even Usopp; of course he had joined the crew again, anything aside that would have surprised Robin a lot. Robin thought the ship was yet amazing enough, but Franky always said that it wasn't even anywhere near 'perfect' and that he still wanted to add a few things to it, and Usopp very gladly helped out at that. Every day or another they used to built something new on the ship, some things were plain pointless, but most of them were very useful. After that Franky almost bursted out of pride, and wrote a song about it out of the blue. Franky was a strange guy but he fitted with them.

But now after such eventful weeks everything slowly went back to normal. Well, at least as normal as things could get when you're called the Mugiwara pirates.

"Oi, Robin, over here!" Nami's voice echoed over the deck, and as Robin turned around to her, the navigator waved her over to her and the others, who stood in a half circle, waiting for Robin to fill it.

The archeologist shook her head while smiling and walking over to her friends with elegance. Again. It was always the same procedure.

As the half circle was completed to a full circle, Usopp eyed every single one of them before speaking up, "All right, guys. Hands into the circle."

Obeying the request they all spread one arm, some of them grinning, some of them indifferent, and some of them with a disapproving snort.

"What the hell is it with this childish shit?" Zoro grunted, but was ignored except of Niko Robin, who giggled quietly.

Usopp fell silent for a brief second. "Fist," he finally continued, and after that was said everyone formed a fist with the hand. Then he voiced the starting signal, "Now!"

"One, two, three!" they all called in unision, showing each other the formed fingers after that.

Zoro was the only who had formed a rock, while everyone else had formed paper.

Luffy grinned at his frist mate. "Congratulations, Zoro! You won, you can guard the Flag!" he cheered, patting Zoro's back painfully but patronizing.

"No, I _lost_!" Zoro corrected him but then fell silent. Actually he really won, at least he could spend a nice and calm day alone on the ship. "Oh, right, I won." Then he grinned.

Sanji rolled his eyes, puffing on his compulsury cigarette. "'Guarding', my ass. Marimo will rather sleep the whole day through the night," he stated.

"You wanna feel my swords or something, stupid ero-cook?" Zoro snapped at Sanji, who snapped back just as agitated, "_You_ wanna feel my feet, dumbshit?"

The nasty fight went on with absurd insults untill Nami went in, hitting both of them with two hands upsight the head. "Silence, you idiots!" After that statement, and a few compliments from the ships cook, she sighed. "Well, the rest goes shopping, I guess."

Franky nodded, patting his chest. "Longnose and me will look for some wood and stuff. The Flag has still got to be pimped a little," he proclaimed, and threw Usopp a grin, which the sharpsshooter just as widely returned.

"All right," Chopper voiced, "I have to buy some medicine for my stock."

"In that case we're gonna join him, right, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, and glanced over to the navigator. "The Flag still needs some furniture after all."

Nami sighed and said, "That's just because we haven't _discovered_ some of the cabins yet. But you're right, Sanji-kun. I need some clothes, too."

Usopp turned to Robin. "Then Robin will take care of the provisions."

"That okay with you, Robin-chan?" the cook asked, raising his brows.

Niko Robin smiled warmly. "Sure, Sanji-san," she answered. She had stopped naming her friends after their positions in the crew; they all told her they were nakama, and that she should call them by their real names. Everything beside that would seem as if they were strangers. Robin hadn't been sure at first but after she thought about it she decided that they were right. However, she still aded the 'san' appelation to their names, just because of the respect for them. Except Luffy. The respect for him was so great that she still called him 'Sencho-san'.

"It could get heavy. I could accompany you, if you want."

"I'll be okay, besides you should rather help Nami-san," Niko Robin giggled, then her glance went to Luffy. "And Sencho-san?"

Luffy grinned his trademark grin, patting Zoro's shoulder in a friendly way. "I'm keeping Zoro company," he said.

Zoro's eyes widened horriefidely. "Hell no!" he snapped. "I'm a grown-up man, I don't need someone to 'keep me company'!" In the back of his mind his reasons why he didn't want Luffy to stay here were really selfish. He wanted to sleep in peace after all, and a Luffy alone with Zoro on the Red Flag was a bored Luffy. A bored Luffy was an unpredictable Luffy. And an unpredictable Luffy was an annoying Luffy.

"But you'll get bored all alone!" Luffy protested.

"No, I won't! I'll be too busy to get bored!"

The captain raised his eyebrows. "Busy doing _what_?" he asked unimpressed.

Zoro's jaw snapped closed without a word. "I'll... I'll be training! And I'll sleep!"

"Aw, Zoro! You're boring to death! I'll stay here, I've got nothing to do anyway, since I can't go outside without everyone recognizing me."

That was right. Since Luffy's bounty shot up that abruptly, and everyone had heard of the events on Enies Lobby, he couldn't set a foot into a town without causing a hysteria. Either with pirates that admired him or with normal citizens that were afraid of him. But either way a hysteria. But they all knew that this wasn't about Luffy's own health, but about the fact that he just plainly didn't want to go shopping.

"That's no excuse, Luffy," Usopp sighed. "We _all_ can't walk around anymore without someone recognizing us. Except me of course."

That was right as well. It wasn't like they hadn't been recognized before, but now... Now it was normal.

Sanji shook his head. "Rather not leave you on the ship with Zoro. Stupid swordsman is in a bad mood today, he'll probably kill you 'cause you're annoying like hell when you get bored."

Robin giggled quietely. Zoro was _always_ in a bad mood. But to her surprise Zoro surpressed his exasperated statement, probably because Sanji was right.

"Besides I highly doubt that you really wanna stay aboard the ship when we've just arrived at a new island," Nami told the captain of the Mugiwara pirates. "I know that you don't wanna miss Majesty Row. At least admit that you're just trying to buy yourself out of going shopping."

Luffy tapped his head to the side, pouting theatrical in a caught way. "Damn," he cursed, while crossing his arms offended.

"Let's see, where do I put you in?" Nami thought out loud.

Luffy stared puzzled at the navigator. Somehow he felt like a little child when Nami talked to him. "Then I'm going to take a look at the city," he announced.

Sanji threw his cigarette overboard and into the sea. "Like hell I'm letting you stomp all alone through the city. You're just going to cause us some trouble again, mindless, hyper bozo you are and all." He glanced with an exasperated look at his captain.

Chopper threw up a glance at Niko Robin. "Maybe you should take him with you, Robin. That way you won't have to carry all the things on your own."

Robin blinked a little confused, she had her devil fruit powers after all, which made it easy for her to carry much and heavy things, but Nami seemed to be filled with enthusiams at this idea for some reason. "It's decided then!" she smiled. "Moron needs to start taking some responsibilities for the crew anyways. So shopping might be a good start."

Luffy pouted once more, hunging his head. "Don't wanna...", he grunted listlessly. "Shopping's so boooring..."

"You okay with keeping an eye on him for a while, Robin?"

Niko Robin smiled. "I doubt that Sencho-san really needs a babysitter, but okay." Sie looked at her captain.

"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy said relieved. "At least _someone_ who doesn't treat me like a child!"

Nami threw Luffy a stern look. "We're just worried about you, Luffy," she got straight.

"Why? No one dares to stand up to me anyways, they're all scared!" the captain laughed. And that probably was right.

"So, like always, right?" Franky asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nami nodded. "Right. Get a move to the cabins and change."

"Wohooo!" Luffy cheered with a laugh. "What are we gonna dress up like today, Usopp?" he beamed at the sharpshooter, who put an arm around his shoulder with a grin.

"I already have an idea, Captain." He laughed quietely, rubbing his long nose. "Today we're gonna dress up as guys cooler than cool!"

"But aren't we already cooler than cool?"

"Hmm... Good point!"

"Stop that bullshit and hurry the hell up!"

Niko Robin watched the others, shaking her head and smiling. They really were something special. Her glance went to Zoro, who still hadn't moved from his spot, and he stared at her in a way that made her knees go weak. Their eyes interwined, and before she knew it they were alone on deck.

A moment that seemed like eternity dragged on untill the corners of Zoror's mouth curved up into a small smile, and he opened his lips to speak, "You opened up, Robin."

And Niko Robin suddenly couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Oh, you noticed?" she voiced a little ironic.

"Of course. I just never told you that I'm happy about it." Zoro threw a glance ober his shoulder back at the door, which lead to the cabins, and of which could be heard the loud laughing of the captain and the mad cries from the navigator and cook. "You sure that you can handle Luffy on your own?"

Niko Robin smiled softly. When no one else was around, Zoro could be really nice. That was a discovery she had already made long ago. "Don't worry. I enjoy being with Sencho-san. He has that special ability to make someones sorrows disappear."

Zoro grinned slightly. "Do you enjoy it more to be with _him_ than with me?" he asked mischievous, though he already knew the answer.

"Don't be silly, Zoro," Robin said, rolling her eyes, and walking over to him with an amazing elegance. "Are you getting jealous of our own captain?" she asked while walking past him.

With lightning speed Zoro grabbed her hand, pressing her to him, but before their lips could met, the raven haired woman placed a finger on his lips, shoving him softly back a little with her other hand. But his strong hands held her hips firmly, making it almost impossible to get away. "Stop it," she said sternly, "What if the others see us like that?"

"Since when do you care about something like that?" he asked teasingly, his breath on her lips tickling her, and almost made her go weak. "It didn't bother you last night."

She almost lost her selfcontrol and would have closed her eyes, but in the last moment she could hold herself back. "Last night was a mistake," she whispered.

Zoro quietly laughed. "You say that every time." He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and from there it went into her hair. "I guess you're either really stupid to do the same mistake a dozen of times, or you're the smartest woman I've ever met to not be able to resist me."

Niko Robin was speechless, and she was sure her expression made that very clear. Damn it, she knew that Zoro loved to see her like that, that was why she would not let it happen that he won again. A playful smile crept to her lips, as she closed her eyes. A few pairs of arms grew out of the ground behind Zoro, grabbing his arms, so that she could free herself with ease. With an amazing and tempting wiggling of her hips she left, but before she disappeared under deck to get changed she said, "What makes you think I couldn't resist you, Roronoa Zoro?"

The pairs of arms disappeared with Robin, and Zoro grinned silently to himself. "She won this round," he murmured to no one in particular, while plopping to the ground, and leaning against the mast. He crossed his arms behind his head, grinning a little more mischievous. "But I'm gonna win the next one."

* * *

"I'm never allowed to keep my hat on!" Luffy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, while walking together with Niko Robin through the streets of Porta Cartago. 

The raven haired woman smiled at her captain in an understanding way. "That's because your hat is your trademark, Sencho-san. Everyone would recognize you right away if you'd wear it," she explained, then giggled. "Though I think this cap fits you very well." She pointed at it.

Luffy threw a glance upwards, but only saw the path that protected his eyes from the sunlight. He grinned. It was true, this sportcap really was something, and he really liked his outfit itself as well. He weared a long jeans, and a blue sleeveless shirt with a matching blue-white cap. He had covered his scar up with a plaster, knwoing that this was another trademark of him. Usopp had kept his promise, Luffy really thought that he looked coller than cool. "Cool, isn't it?" he voiced his thoughts out loud and laughed.

His laughing was that infectious that Niko Robin couldn't help but quietly laugh with him. Like she said, her captain really was an outstanding amazing person. Maybe he was the rare type you could either love or hate, but nothing in between. Robin and the others loved him.

Through her dark sunglasses she looked around. The construction of the buildings here had something old-fashioned. She liked this town, it had this old houses, and plenty of historical places worth seeing, like old churches or castles. Porta Cartago wasn't the town of kings for no reason, it really had something majesty-like.

The raven haired woman brushed a streak of her hair behind her ear again, that managed to steal itself out of her lose ponytail, looking over the stands of the marketplace, which extended in front of them.

"This town has something that bores me," Luffy stated with his hands crossed behind his head.

Robin knew that her captain wouldn't find anything interesting in Majesty Row, so she just shook her head and smiled. Luffy really didn't care about history.

But before Niko Robin and Luffy could walk into the market, the raven haired woman noticed a small store selling books. The temptation was too strong to resist it. They surely had very interesting books about history and the elder kings in a town like that. Robin smiled at her captain and said, "If it's okay with you I'd like to take a look at that bookstore over there, Sencho-san." She pointed at it while saying so.

Luffy glanced at the bookstore, than back at the archeologist, shrugging with a grin. "Sure thing, Robin. In the meantime I'll take a look around."

Niko Robin nodded and went into the store, while Luffy sighed. A loud rumble reached his ears, coming from his stomach, and he held it with a suffering expression on his face. "Hungry..." he pouted. And Robin had all the money with her. Just great.

He glanced around. What should he do here? There wasn't anything spectacular but some boring historical things he didn't care for anyways.

"Move aside, please!"

The loud call of a deep, manly voice, and the excited voices of a lot of different people instantly got Luffy's attention away from the boring market, and he threw a glance over his shoulder; the uproar came from a wide street, which crossed the one he was standing just a few feet away from the captain.

A crowd had gathered on the side of the street, and they seemed very interested in something. He saw a few marines, who watched over the crowd, and he grabbed for his cap to pull it deeper into his face. He would be in a lot of trouble if they recognized him. Nami would kill him, Zoro would slide him to pieces, Sanji would cook him, and Franky would eat him then.

"Make some space for the princess!"

That woke Luffy's curiositiy. A princess? That reminded him of a very special girl with blue hair again, which he missed terribly. He smiled a little sadly to himself before turning around and walking to the crowd. Even if it wasn't _his_ princess coming, he still was a little curious.

He tried to push himself through the huge amount of people to see something, but it was in vain. Damn it. He tried to peek over the heads of the people without success. Everything he saw were the heads of the staffs, which belonged to some guards he guessed, because he heard them march like only guards marched.

"She's supposed to be a really cute princess!" a big and fat guy in front of him murmured to his friend, who was just as big and fat.

"Yeah, they say she's one of the prettiest! I heard she's the princess of some desert country," the other one said.

Luffy blinked confusedly. Desert country? Heh, that was a really funny coincidence. Vivi was the princess of a desert country as well. What a coincidence. Pure coincidence. He swallowed hard. Right?

He made another try to peek over the heads, but still saw just the staffheads and lightblond hair with above-average, huge curls. Hold on a second! He knowed that hairstyle! That was the perm of that Curly-Ossan, who was that overprotective of Vivi. Just a coincidence? Somehow he didn't think so... But that couldn't be. That was just impossible. He hoped it wasn't, but it just couldn't be...

Luffy bit his lower lip, his heart beating like hell. Was Vivi said princess? Or was there somewhere on this planet another freak who weared the same hairstyle as Igaram? Damn it, he had to see something!

"There she comes!" he heard a woman call.

The big man next to Luffy grinned. "Man, she's really pretty! I knew it!" he exclaimed. "Blue hair, how unusual. But it fits her!"

Blue hair. These were a little too many coincidences for the taste of the black haired boy. Actually it couldn't be any other way. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, beating that painfully and fast, as he stood on tiptoes, and was impudent enough to even support himself on the shoulders of the two big fat guys, who instantly snapped a "Hey!" but then didn't gave a damn about it.

"Move aside for the princess of Arabasta!" the Igaram-Double cried, which turned out to be the real Igaram.

Luffy's heart instantly sank into his feet, and his mind completely stopped working. There was only one wish that shined inside of him, _I have to get to her!_ Without giving a damn who he pushed aside, he violently made his way through the crowd to the front. Was it really her? How long has it been? Was that fate?

Finally he stumbled out of the crowd, arriving at the very front, where a marine shoved him back into the row with his sword.

Luffy didn't even notice it, because his glance was glued to blue long hair, and Vivi's thin body, as she walked pass him. Allthough he couldn't see her face, he freezed for a few seconds. But he knew he had to get her attention somehow before she was gone.

Because he couldn't come up with any other method, he chose the one that was typical for him, and cried from the top of his lungs, "_VIVI_!"

And then she turned around, looking at him with her beautiful, deep blue eyes, and Luffy just grinned, knowing in this moment that there really must be something like a god or fate.

**To Be Continued...**

Cliffhanger! XD  
I just noticed that the Mugiwara priates all have to hide like some kind of stars! XD Oh well, at least they're save that way, right?  
Uhm, review? Please? Pretty please:)


	3. Witnessing Fate

**Author's note:  
**Yay, the 3. chapter's here. XD It took a little longer this time, gomen nasai. (bows) But now it's here! XD I'm happy about all your positive reviews. I never thought I'd get that many. So thank you all very much! T.T I feel like the standards of this chapter is slightly worse than the last one. :( I'm really sorry, but I was really stressed. But enough of that, have fun with the 3. chapter! And feel free to leave a few reviews behind. XD

Frozen

****

Worst Case Scenario – Chapter 3: Witnessing Fate

"_VIVI_!"

Princess Vivi stopped in her tracks, astonished turning around to the guy, that just had called for her that effusively that surely everyone within a radius of ten square kilometers had heard it, out of some kind of reflex, the world suddenly lapsing into slow motion and silence. The voice beared such an incredible resemblence to the one of a very certain pirate captain, and while her heart was beating loudly, her first thought was, _Luffy-san?_

But the young man she saw standing there made her doubt it, because that couldn't possibly be Monkey D. Luffy, even when the resemblance was almost creepy. He had pulled his blue-white cap deeply into his face, and even generally it just definitely _wasn't _Luffy's clothing style at all.

But then there was his face. Even when the most was hidden in the shadows of his basecap, she still saw his deep black-brown eyes, the black hair, the determination, willpower – the incredulity. And who else would call her by her first name without the title here?

However his facial features were different. Luffy's facial features had been very childish, though the ones of this young man were more distinctive, more adult, with just a slight childish touch. And then there was his body. Luffy's body had been very thin, had affected almost fragile, though the one of this guy was thin as well, it was also muscular and trained. Luffy had been a boy – the person in front of her was a _man_.

Vivi couldn't avert her gaze off of him, his vision making her knees go weak in a very strange way. Her stomach turned somersaults, still it couldn't be Luffy. It was just impossible. Just now, just today, just then, when she resigned herself to never seeing him again. Now they should meet again of all times? Just now before the most important exam of her life?

That couldn't be. Could it?

The princess noticed only then, they weren't standing alone on the street, and all the overleafing people were staring at the young man disbelieving, bewildered, a few of them even horrified. The slow motion stopped. They whispered with each other, a few even outraged with the marines. The royal guard, as well as Igaram and Kohza next to her however seemed to be just as astonished as Vivi, and you could tell by their faces that they probably wondered if that really was the – grown up – savior of their country by any chance. But the young man didn't give a damn about all that as it seemed, he only had eyes for Vivi, his stare seeming to be glued to her, which caused a shiver running down her spine. It was one of the many qualities Luffy had as well – he never payed attention to what others thought or said about him.

And then he opened his lips to speak further, saying the sentence that confirmed her guess immediately, "Vivi, what's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" He looked almost a little entreating at her, slightly disbelieving as well. The crowd whispered and murmured a little louder to each other. He made a step forward. "It's me!"

Vivi could have sworn her heart just stopped beating, as she brought one shaky hand up to cover her mouth, her eyes widening stunned. It was really him! Oh god. Was that perhaps fate? That they met now and here of all times, in this town, in which a great twist of her life could happen?

The marine that had held Luffy back with the holder of his sword seemed at the end of his tether, because he agitated said, "How dare you! That's a princess! Step back into the row right now!" And to Vivi he said, "Please proceed, your highness. We're taking care of him." He bowed.

The princess didn't even listen to him in the first place, she was still completely confused, she couldn't believe he was really here, right in front of her, complaining that he had to get to her. She was like paralysed, totally unable to move, as she quietly murmured, "Lu... Luffy-san..."

Kohza's eyes widened alarmed, and he exchanged hectically glances with Igaram. Luckily she had spoken that quiet only him and Igaram heard it, because they were standing directly next to her, but it was just a matter of time untill both – Vivi _and_ Luffy – made it that obvious Monkey D. Luffy was present that a huge panic would erupt. There was no way Kohza could allow them to give away who that young man really was, so he told Igaram with a meaningful glance what they had to do, as he grabbed for Vivi's arm to drag her away with gentle force; they absolutely had to hold off the reunion to a _calmer_ moment.

The blue haired girl instantly protested, "No, Kohza! Let go! What's gotten into you?"

Kohza remained silent with ostentation, dragging her with him furthermore, however Luffy didn't seem to like it at all that someone wanted to bring Vivi boldly away from him just like that. "Oi!" he cried pissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

But before the captain could get flustered furthermore, and thus giving away himself, two strong and big hands grabbed his shoulders to shove him back into the crowd, and as Luffy looked up, he stared straight into Igarams serious face. "I don't know what's that all about", the bodyguard said calmly, "but retain yourself, young man."

Luffy stared downright horrified at him, nearly shocked even. "Are you shitting me, Curly-Ossan?!" he shouted exasperated. "You know damn well who I am! Cut that crap and let me see her!"

Igaram's face still didn't show any emotions. The crowd was in disturbance. The bodyguard of the princess turned to a marine and said, "Escort princess Vivi safely to the Piazza Camella and wait for me there. I'm taking care of our little disturber." The marine salutated, following Vivi together with his troop and the royal guards.

"Disturber?!" Luffy outraged, and really had to keep himself from slaying Igaram immediately. He thought he heard wrong or something. Was his camouflage that perfect, only Vivi recognized him? He craned his neck for her, and threw her a glance over Igaram's shoulder. Their eyes met directly, as she looked almost desperately to him, and then to the blonde man next to her, which he accounted for the former rebel leader and Vivi's childhood friend, Kohza or something. He made another escape attempt, but he really didn't want to hurt Igaram somehow so he dismissed it. "Damn it, let the hell go!" he snapped instead, but turned his head to Vivi again, as he got no respond. "Vivi!" he called again.

"Be quiet this instant!" Igaram reproved biting, however inside of him he cursed himself for disavowing the savior of their country. _It's for your own good, Luffy_, he thought contritely.

And while the bodyguard of the princess argued furthermore with Luffy, Vivi looked up at Kohza pleadingly, trying to make him let go, but it was in vain. "Kohza, please let go of me! Don't du recognize him at all?" she tried, but he stared straight ahead stubbornly, his grasp becoming firmer. "Kohza, please! _Please_!" she emphasized. But she fell on deaf ears at him. "It's Luf-"

"Shut up, Vivi!" he barked under his breath, and she stared startled at him. "You want the marines to jail him?"

That stopped Vivi, she fell silent. She hadn't even thought about that. She had just wanted to throw her arms around him, and forgot within how that could end for Luffy – at the gallow. How could she have been so selfish? She didn't want to be responsible for something like that, even when her delight of this reunion was enormous.

Her arm flagged, and she stopped fending. "You're hurting me, Kohza," she said quietly, relating to her arm, then she stared at the ground.

Kohza sighed relieved, letting go of her wrist. She understood. "Come on." And with that the princess followed him without opposition.

Luffy was shocked, as he saw Vivi walk away from her own will, never looking back. "Vivi..." he whispered disbelieving, and he stopped fending Igaram's grasp as well. She didn't want to talk to him? She didn't care that he was here? She didn't care about how much he had missed her?

"See, young man, the princess doesn't know you," Igaram serious said, inside of him with a heavy heart. "Would you please back off now?" With that he shoved him fully back into the crowd, bending forward while doing so to whisper, "I'm sorry, Luffy, but we don't wanna visit you in jail. Meet me in two hours at the harbor in front of the 'Queen Arabasta II'. Vivi-sama will be there."

Luffy snapped his mouth shut without another word, inside of him more than happy that Igaram _had_ recognized him. So that was what this had been all about. Vivi was doing this for him. He couldn't even express how relieved he felt. He didn't even think about the consequences, if this would have went any further. He unerringly would have given himself away, and then the marine would have imprisoned him. He had been so hellbent to have Vivi in his arms, her vision had overwhelmed him in such a way, he totally forgot his reputation. He had forgotten the people, he had forgotten the marines, he had forgotten _everything_.

He broke away from Igaram with an embarrassed grin on his lips. "Oh," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Must've mistaken her for another princess then. Sorry!" And then he laughing made his way through the crowd, who gave him space, shaking their heads.

Igaram couldn't help but smile, as he stared after Luffy, suppressing the urge to slap his forehead. What a lame excuse. How many princesses had long blue hair?

But that was just so like Luffy with the strawhat. Typical.

He was really looking forward to Vivi's face when he told her about her little 'rendezvous' with Luffy...

* * *

Niko Robin rummaged through the shelves of the little, comfy bookstore, and she was proved correct: Here could be found the most different, interesting, and miscellaneous topics in books. About the elder kings of the Grand Line, the East, West, North, and South Blue, and the Red Line, about the histories of the most different spots in their world, heck, about downright _everything_ you could imagine. She felt comfortable here, between the history books, it had always been like that, and her archeological heart brightened. But now she wasn't alone anymore, now that wasn't her only purpose in life anymore; she had friends now, nakama she trusted with all her heart, nakama whom she was important to. Just like Saul had predicted her. Oh, Saul. She didn't need the forced laugh anymore, the played one, that seemed like someone attached it to her face, though she admitted it had helped her getting over many painful, even dreadful things. She had a _real_ one now. 

She smiled wistfully, and continued looking through the shelves. She heard noise from outside, cries from people, an uproar, which she noticed rather indifferent, just quickly looking up, but she couldn't spot anything out of ordinary. Actually not a single person could be seen on the street. Strange. Just a little while ago it had been a busy street. Robin just hoped her captain had nothing to do with it. But somehow she just couldn't get rid of the feeling that this whirlwind was once again right in the thick of it...

The raven haired woman shrugged, Luffy could take care of himself. He knew very well that he had to act inconspicuous. When the worst came to the worst he could be very discreet, Robin trusted him with that wholeheartedly.

Her gaze got stuck to the cover picture of a book, on which a samurai stood in a very unhealthy looking fighting pose, and she blinked in bewilderment. She landed in the martial arts section. Oops. How could _that_ have happened? It had happened completely unconscious, as if she hadn't walked herself. Zoro crossed her mind, and she really didn't want to think about him right now. He was like the personified, constant reminder that even grown-up women like her still made their mistakes, and not just a few, too. She knew that he was actually way too young for her, but this guy just had something about him that attracted her almost magicaly – which he more than just liked. He impudently used her weak point to full capacity, which she definitely didn't like by no means at all. She sometimes felt like a dirty old man who misdemeaned himself on a little innocent girl. Whereupon really the question stood open who was dirty here and who was innocent.

In any case Zoro was right with one thing: Robin really couldn't resist him. But there was no way she would tell him that. What for anyway? She could maybe consider it if their realtionship would be based on feelings. But with their physical little affair, which she just couldn't end for some reason, such tiny vows of love – and sentences like 'I can't resist you' _definitely_ belonged to vows of love – were really out of place.

Niko Robin shook her head and Zoro with ease out of her mind. Just where in the world was the history book of Majesty Row?

She decided that asking didn't cost anything, and betook herself to the counter, where the chubby elderly saleswoman conversed eagerly with a tall, slender lady in the same age. Robin felt it would be rude to disturb them, so she came to a halt in a short gap of the counter, eavesdropping rather necessity the gossipping of the women.

"-and then he called her completely oafishly by her first name. And on full blast, too!" the slender woman said, which had a really strange hooknose. She looked a little like a witch with it.

The eyes of the chubby saleswoman widened. "Now that's really not respectable at all! What happened then?"

"Well, the princess paused, and looked at him as if he was an alien or something. But he just didn't cut it out. He would've sweared an oath that he knew her!"

Niko Robin raised her eyebrows. Somehow she had a weird feeling.

The saleswoman sneered. "All of them do!" she said.

"Listen, that wasn't all," the witchwoman said, "For a few moments it really seemed as if the princess knew him. But then the bodyguards stepped in and removed the guy. It had been such an insurgence untill he finally understood it."

Robin wondered why the strange feeling inside her became even stronger. It felt a little like some kind of misgiving.

"Sounds like a real chaos," the saleswoman laughed. "What kind of princess was it?"

The witchwoman smiled. "A young one. Not even eighteen, I guess. She arrived for the Royal Examination. The princess of some desert country."

Niko Robin's eyes widened. The strange feeling was instantly replaced by a really bad one. Desert country. She associated that automatically with princess Vivi. And the more she thought about it, the more it seemed that it really _was_ about _this_ desert country. A princess that wasn't even eighteen years old. Vivi was sixteen. But what troubled her was much more that, if Vivi really was said princess, that so called 'disturber' certainly had been her captain.

"Something with A... Araba... Alarana... I can't remember the name of the country."

And there was the actually no more needed evidence. Robin tensed up like at the push of a button, the bad feeling growing stronger and stronger. "Arabasta," she heard herself say more impassive than she felt.

The woman with the hooknose turned around, smiling surprised at the raven haired pirate. "That was it. Arabasta!"

The saleswoman smiled apologetically at Robin. "I'm sorry, I haven't noticed you. Can I help you, miss?" she asked friendly.

"No, thank you. It just settled itself," Robin smiled, leaving the bookstore as fast as possible – without having bought a book, but whatever. She had to find Luffy, that was more important for the time being than some kind of book. If he really was the one responsible for the chaos they talked about, he could have been recognized, and that was more than bad. On the other hand the woman had only talked about some 'guy', and that made her feel a little better. But what if the woman was already gone, as her captain had been – she didn't even want to think it – jailed? Sometimes the others were really right. Sometimes you had nothing but problems with Monkey D. Luffy. She shook her head, smiling.

As she hardly left the bookstore, she saw her captain leaning against the opposite house wall, grinning to himself. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't been imprisoned. But nevertheless this kind of measure had been really careless of him. Nami probably would have beat him to ship now, giving him a telling-off, but to his luck she wasn't Nami. She headed for him with resolute steps. "Sencho-san," she greeted, as she reached him.

His head shot up grinning, and she noticed that something was different about his grin. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that it had something to do with Vivi, so she smiled knowingly. "Ah, Robin, finally!" he said somehow very excited, pushing himself off of the house wall. Then he threw a glance down at her still empty hands. "You didn't buy anything. Found nothing interesting?"

"Oh, I have," Robin said with a frown. "But then I had to worry about you." She sighed theatrically, noticing how many people gave Luffy a stern look. "Maybe you _do_ need a babysitter after all, Sencho-san," she joked.

The black haired young man gave her an embarrassed laugh, scratching his neck. "So you already heard of it? Dunno what was wrong with me. I guess it was something like..." He gestured with his hand, searching for words.

"Delight?" Niko Robin helped her captain, smiling. "You haven't seen princess Vivi in quite a while after all. It's intelligibly that you forgot everything around you."

Luffy grinned a little more embarrassed than before, and she thought she saw a small blush creeping to his cheeks. _Interesting_, she noticed amused. "Yeah, that might be it," the younger said, then stopped in his tracks, blinking. "Holy shit, we have to hurry!" he cried appalled, slapping his forhead with his flat hand, and grabbing with lightning speed for Robin's wrist to pull her with him.

Niko Robin let him pull her further, though she was taken aback, confused about the sudden hectic of her captain. "What's so urgent, Sencho-san?" she asked surprised.

"We only have two hours to do the shopping," Luffy advised, pulling her to the busy market place.

Niko Robin grew curious now, but basically she could guess why he was in such a rush, and that even with euphoria. She smirked, asking patiently, "And why do we have a limit?"

At that her captain turned around, grinning at her so cheery, that she had to wonder if Luffy ever had looked _that_ fortunate – it didn't matter how much he was always grinning, it was the first time he ever did it _that_ happy. "We'll be meeting up with Vivi in two hours!" he announced.

Hold on. Did she just hear right? The bad feeling instantly returned. "_We_?" she repeated irritated.

"Of course, you're coming with me, Robin!" the captain of the Red Flag said like a matter of course.

_Of course, you're coming with me, Robin._ A protest was on the tip of her tongue, but an order of her captain was indispensable. She regarded meeting Vivi as a very bad idea. The princess probably hated her and she couldn't even blame her for that – she was in part responsible that Arabasta almost went under after all. That was why she tried to buy herself out of it rather diffused, not just because of her, but because Luffy and Vivi as well, "Are you sure that you don't wanna be alone with her, Sencho-san?"

The black haired captain seemed bashful again, and tried to paper it and his red cheeks over with a laugh. "Why would I wanna do that?" he asked quickly.

"Well, you sure have a lot to tell each other." Robin raised her brows. So that was how it was, she hadn't been wrong.

"Ah, you're probably right," Luffy said, "But it's okay if you come along. Igaram will be there, too."

Oh, great. Mr. 8 would be there, too, that was surely the last thing she needed. She blew him up after all. She couldn't understand that her captain apparently forgot that fact. But knowing Luffy, he was probably very well aware how Vivi and her bodyguard would react to her, and was up to something again. Maybe a conciliation party, she wouldn't put it past him at least. But he couldn't possibly expect them to welcome her with open arms. She decided to voice her thoughts out loud. She wanted to be more open with her thoughts anyways, and she trusted Luffy like almost no one else. "I really think that it's a bad idea if I came with you," Robin said seriously, and truthfully.

Luffy laughed loudly. "Don't worry about that!" he calmed her, but his words failed their impact on Robin. "They'll love you!" he assured her, grinning at her encouraging.

Niko Robin almost laughed with him, but that for other reasons and rather sneeringly. He couldn't possibly be serious about that. _Don't make a fool of yourself, Sencho-san_, she thought remorsefully, and almost said that out loud. _They'll hate me..._

**To Be Continued...  
**

Another chapter done. I really thought a lot about how to shape the meeting of Luffy and Vivi, and I found this way the best. I'm so looking forward to going into details on that pairing, mainly because I never wrote about them. (smile) They're just so darn cute together! XD  
Something tells me I screwed up Robin completely in this chapter... If that's the case then I'm really sorry! T.T


	4. Finally

**Author's note:  
**I finally got to write the 4th chapter. And here it is. XD  
First of all I want to thank you for your great reviews! I'm really happy that you all like this story, because I've come to like it very much to write it. (I'm usually more into One Shots.)  
Unfortunately it turned out in the newer chapters of the Manga how Vivi really would've reacted, but I'm still continueing with the story either way like I would've rather thought she would've reacted. (and rather wished for as well – I was very disappointed... T.T)  
But I'll stop babbling here and let you read the chapter. :) I hope you all like it, because I've been at it for a long time.

Frozen

**

* * *

**

Worst Case Szenario – Chapter 4: Finally

* * *

Roronoa Zoro was awoken from his dozing afternoon nap, which he had taken at the mast, by the outcry of a seagull. He blinked dozingly at the burning sun, which made a good job of it. It was only now that he noticed the sweat running down his forehead and how hot the wood was beneath him, so hot that he could feel the heat through his trousers. To hell with summer islands. That wasn't his thing at all. The climate of Water Seven had been perfect, not too cold and not too warm, but it was definitly way too warm on Majesty Row.

The swordsman had a good stretch in the afternoon sun, while he yawned and afterwards let his gaze roam over the deck, but no one could be spotted. He shrugged. The others sure took their time. To be honest, he was completely all right with that, because he was enjoying it to the full when he once in a while had some time to himself. Silence, a very important thing and he decidedly hadn't had enough of it in the past few days.

Suddenly an unusual feeling occured to his stomach region. He didn't know if it was just due to the temporary complete silence or to something else and he didn't know if it that now was something bad or not either, but the strange feeling was there and it didn't volatilize anymore. Normally Zoro had either entirely bad feelings or entirely good ones, but never something in between. And it bugged the hell out of him that he couldn't name this feeling.

Zoro looked up to the cloudless sky again, crossing his arms behind his head to the most comfortable sleeping position how he thought. _I hope Robin's alright_, suddenly crossed his thoughts unexpectedly and he blinked in bewilderment about the little prank his brain had just played on him.

He naturally wasn't the type to worry all-too much, in the strict sense he actually worried _almost_ never. But something told him that not everything was right here. And the undefinably feeling got stronger.

_She's okay for sure_, he awarded himself pacification, because he grew strangely tense – his legs prickled and he surpressed the urge to stand up and go looking for her. _What the hell's up with you, Zoro? Luffy's with her after all, so she's fine. _He trusted Luffy with all his heart. When someone could take care of Robin it was his Captain. Not even Zoro probably could protect someone as good as Monkey D. Luffy could. So everything was alright.

Right?

Damn it, the feeling just wouldn't go away. For some reason that made him all fidgety and so he unconsciously started nodding his leg up and down.

And slowly he started wondering why he was even worrying so much over Robin. It wasn't like he was in love with her or something after all. All they shared was meaningless sex, not more and not less, it was mere physical. They were adults and just had their needs, which they fulfilled each other because there wasn't someone else who could. All right, granted, Zoro loved to sleep with her, loved what she did to him – she was a woman with a great ammount of experience – and he loved her body. But he didn't love Robin as a person. He just hoped she thought the same. He didn't know if he could continue with their physical realtionship if she'd bear feelings towards him.

"Oi, Zoro! _Zoro_!!" Nami's energetic voice insisted and one moment after that he finally realized that her hand waggled in front of his face.

Completely dumbfounded that he had been snapped out of the depths of his train of thoughts so splenetic, he looked up to the navigator, who eyed him with an exasperated and impatient stare. "Huh?" he made perplexed.

Nami, who had been bending down to him, straightened up again, crossing her arms in front of her breasts. "Are you even sleeping with open eyes now or what?" she then asked in a more friendly tone.

"Why?" Zoro replied dull-witted, blinking in bewilderment.

"Well, because I've been calling you for at least five minutes and you didn't even twitch." She rolled her eyes, smiling shortly and nodding to Sanji as he told her, he would bring the shoppings down to the storer room with Chopper.

Zoro was in the meantime even _more_ confused. Had he really been so lost in thoughts about his realtionship with Robin that he didn't even notice Nami? "Ah," he finally launched out, acting ignorant.

Nami kneed down in front of him with a frown, watching his face wordless for the time being, but then she asked dryly, "Are you okay?"

Zoro had another stretch, murmuring along the way, "Sure. Why are your asking?"

"You're looking a little pale, though you probably lay the whole afternoon in the sun again." He should actually be tanned then, at least Nami always was when she spent a day under the sun in such a fervently heat. "You don't have a sunstroke, do you?" she added.

"Nah, that's not it," Zoro said indifferent, "I feel just as always."

Nami shrugged, deciding to believe him and kept on staring at him without words, while leeting her head rest in her palm. After a while of mediation and reckoning of Zoro's reflective expression, it finally clicked and she bent forward with a leer. "Ah, so that's why," she murmured knowingly, "There's a woman having her finger in the pie, right?"

Zoro stared downright horrified at the navigator, but couldn't avoid to blush. "How did you come up with _that_ now?" he asked on one hand a litlle upset, but on the other a little embarrassed too. Was it tattooed on his forehead or something? Just yesterday Sanji had asked him something similar. He wouldn't be hisself lately, and that there could only be a woman involved, that was what the cook had said. Zoro wondered if there was a possibility that something was to it, but he hoped not. For that would mean that Sanji was _right_.

"Don't even bother to try and deny it," Nami smiled mysteriously, "Your heart already nodded yes." Zoro wanted to protest indignant and already had his mouth open, but she cut him off before, giggling, "Let me guess, some chick on Water Seven, right? And you just can't forget her." She stood up again, visibly convinced with her theory already. "Probably a little one-night-stand."

"Do I look like Sanji?!" Zoro snapped thereupon, standing up as well. "Besides, you're completly wrong. It has nothing to do with any woman," he said determined, wondering who he was actually trying to convince. The young woman in front of him or rather... himself? He bestirred, shaking it out of his thoughts.

Nami sighed, smiling. "Whatever you say," she said and shrugged. "How _could_ I even get the farcical idea, the big, bad Roronoa Zoro had any _feelings_? Silly me!" She played a giggle for a moment, knowing very well that it would get him pissed.

But Zoro didn't even look back, but stared calmly and with a serious expression out to the sea, which made her observant for some reason. The swordsman didn't even look at her as he said, "Something's in the air." He dug his hands in his trouser pockets. "I just don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. But something's definitely in the air."

The orange haired woman was clairaudient. "Ah, so that's why you're so lost in thought?" she asked curiously.

Zoro turned away. "I'm taking a nap downstairs. It's gotten too noisy up here," he murmured while leaving, owing her the answer.

As soon as Zoro disappeared below, Nami tapped puzzled her head to the side and then stared out to the sea as well. _He's right_, she thought, _Something's strange...  
_

**

* * *

**

X X X

* * *

Kohza nervously paced around the huge lobby of the headquartes of the King Council, pausing now and then in front of the enormous folding door to listen strained into the silence and maybe cull out some scraps of a conversation, because behind that door was the council currently listening to Vivi's request and no others were allowed to enter. He just hoped everything went well and that the council allowed Vivi to do the Royal Examination. For if they didn't, they all would have to wait for another two years untill Vivi was allowed to attend it. And he knew very well they didn't have the time for that. He couldn't deny that he was awfully worried over his country.

And there was still something else that caused him headaches: Monkey D. Luffy. Something told him that it wasn't good at all that this boy – or rather the young man – was on the island. Vivi took all this for a divine bless of course, but Kohza rather took it for a portent. He thought back to the sentence, the princess had said to him shortly before they went ashore: If she failed, she wouldn't go back to Arabasta with them. Just why did he fear that this case would occur, no matter if she passed or not? And he didn't want it. He didn't want to leave Vivi with that... that _pirate_. She definitely deserved so much better as a princess, no matter how besotted she was with that strawhat guy.

He put more force and verve into his pace and didn't even notice how his face visibly darkened. The former rebel leader felt a sudden, but strong averseness to the savor of his country. He suddenly appeared from nowhere in their lifes again and Vivi was already hooked. He hoped imploringly, no, he _prayed_ that it was just mere amicable. But judging by the looks of yearning, they both had thrown at each other and the way they had been oblivious to everything around them, he knew, he was just lying to himself. There was more than just friendship between them. And that almost maddened him.

"Kohza, sit down," Igaram sighed, taking a seat on the nearby couch himself. "And relax. Vivi-sama will be alright."

The younger blonde paused dumbfounded, wondering for a brief second what the hell Igaram was talking about. Then he recured that Vivi was still currently asking for permission to do the most important exam of her lifetime in there. "I know, but I can't. I'm too nervous," he replied after that reminder, but didn't exactly know if his nervousness was due to the Roxal Examination or to Monkey D. Luffy. But he mentally kept his fingers crossed for her. She was way more mature with her only sixteen years than a lot of eighteen year old ones and Kohza hoped the council would realize that too.

Suddenly one of the huge folding doors, which were scrolled golden, opened with a loud scroop and Vivi's breastlong head of hair surfaced. While Kohza turned around to her full of expectation and Igaram stood up as well, Vivi turned around once more, bowing accretive before closing the door and staring tense at the ground.

"So?" Igaram blurted out excited. "What did they say?"

Vivi glanced at Kohza first, then earnestly at Igaram, looking for a brief second as if everything had been in vain, while sighing heavingly and staring at the ground once more. But as she lifted her head up again, she grinned happily, announcing proudly, "I'm allowed to take part in the exam! They gave me permission!"

"I knew it!" Kohza exclaimed grinning and pulled Vivi with a relieved knee-jerked reaction into his arms to press her firmly against him. "You're just doing your job as a princess way too well, for them to say no!"

Vivi laughed cheerfully and hugged her childhood friend back. She grinned at Igaram afterwards, who nodded to her with a positive smile and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Of course she was happy that she recieved the permission to take part in the exam, but she was still afraid as hell – that meant it would be getting serious soon after all. She had to face the hardest exam of her lifetime, all by herself and with a fear in her stomach that emerged from the hope of the peolpe of her country. All this, though her thoughts were currently somewhere else – in fact, Luffy was the only thing she could think of right now. Now that he was here on Majesty Row, it had changed a lot of things and turned her emotions upside down. She had only catched a sight of him for a few moments, she didn't have the time to really look at him and still she didn't even know where her head was anymore. Old feelings that never really evaporated were awoken again. But Vivi didn't really know if that was a good thing – for the time was actually somehow _bad_.

Kohza seemed to realize that he still held Vivi firmly in his arms and that it wasn't befitting at all, thus letting go of her fastly and clearing his throat embarrassed. "Sorry," he murmured.

"What for?" Vivi waved it off with a grin, turning around to Igaram, who stood in front of her and smiled.

"Just wait untill Terracotta hears of this," he said and put a hand on her shoulder obliging. "But it'll take some time untill we can tell her. Because I still have a surprise for you." And with that his smile went wider to a grin.

The princess blinked puzzled. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?" she asked curiously.

Igaram prodded her nose and said, "If I'd tell you now, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it, Vivi-sama?" He turned away, symbolizing her and Kohza with a nod of his head to follow him. "Let's go back to the ship. You're surprise is probably already waiting for you there, unless I'm very much mistaken." He threw a glance at the clock that was attached to a wall in the hall and smiled. "Yes, it must be actually about time."

Vivi followed Igaram out of the headquartes of the council with a queasy feeling in her stomach. What kind of surprise could it be? She'd preferably think that it was Luffy. And her heart instantly started to beat a little faster. If that was actually really right, she couldn't wait to throw her arms around him...

The princess didn't even realize that her lips curved upward to a dreamy smile, but Kohza noticed it with a grim frown. Of course he knew, who Vivi was currently thinking of. "Well, Mugiwara's here," he said secondary, hoping he didn't sound too aversed. "Are you happy?" He looked at his childhood friend observant.

Vivi turned around to him with a contented grin, while they were walking down the stairs to the Piazza Camella. "What a question, _of course_ I'm happy! He changed so much..." She couldn't avoid to blush at the image of him.

"He grew up," the former rebel leader agreed with her.

"And that means, Nami-san and the others are here as well!" Vivi continued happily. She hoped she'd get to see Nami again above all. She missed her best friend terribly and the constant letters hadn't really been a real substitute for her. "I'm so looking forward to everyone!"

Kohza sighed inaudibly. "Well, what a _perfect_ timing," he voiced wryly.

He stared bewildered at him and asked, "Something wrong?"

The blonde shook his head and looked aside. "Don't get me wrong, Vivi, I'm really happy for you, that you can meet all your friends again and all, but..." He looked back at her, a concerned expression appearing on his face. "I'm worried that it'll distract you from the exam. You know how important it is. And already now that Luffy guy seems to be the only thing you're thinking about..." He coulcn't avoid a dark undertone.

Vivi blushed in sudden bursts. "That's not true! I'm just happy, that's all!" she answered back swiftly. "Besides, the Royal Examination's just as important to me as it is to everyone else. I'm defintely not letting myself get distracted by anything!"

Kohza smiled at her. "I hope so." But he wasn't really convinced by Vivi's words. He was certain that it would cause them some problems...

* * *

**X X X**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile Nico Robin and her captain Monkey D. Luffy had reached the harbor of Majesty Row with dozens of baggage, provisions for the crew – meat, meat and meat and 'unneccesary things' like fruits and vegetables, in tow line. Luffy grinned from ear to ear and not even the gigantic bag full of groceries could keep him from bouncing impatiently from one feet to the other. He didn't even try to hide his anticipation, for he probably wouldn't have been able to hide it anyway. "Robin!" he exclaimed excited. "Do you see the ship somewhere? Do you? Huh? Huh?" He stared at her curiously with a contented glint in his eyes.

Nico Robin giggled quietly, while she put three shopping bags down to the ground. Her captain was often thrilled like a puppy over the dumbest things, but she had never seen him this joyful. She thought it was very interesting, but the bad feeling was still there. "Let me see," she said to Luffy and let her gaze roam over harbor and the various ships. She somehow hoped that she wouldn't spot the 'Queen Arabasta II'. But she thought wrong – she saw the flag of Arabasta float with the wind in a slight distance and the pompus ship wasn't any longer reserved from her eyes. She bit her lower lip. She had to get out of this somehow. Maybe that was cowardly, but she didn't care. She knew, she'd just demolish the delight that Vivi would feel as soon as she saw Luffy and she didn't want that. She didn't want to be responsible that the long longed for reunion got out of hand into a hysterical disaster. "There... It's right there." Though her voice was very quiet, her captain still bursted into rejoicing a few moments later.

"Great! Let's go!" he grinned cheerfully at her.

Robin stared nervously at the ground. "Uhm... Wouldn't it be better if I brought the provisions to the ship, Sencho-san?" she tried. The main thing was to get out of here. She didn't care how she managed it.

Luffy's smile disappeared as he frowned. "Didn't we already talk this over?" he asked and then continued rarely serious, "I want you to come along, Robin."

"But why?" Robin objected and stared blankly at him, taking the decision that she wouldn't keep on trying with excuses, but with her oppinion. "You're not dull-witted, you _know_ how the princess will be responsive to me."

The black haired young man nodded. "I know that very well. And still you should come." He puased for a brief second to smile. "Or don't you wanna apologize to her at all?"

Nico Robin was speechless. So that had it been the whole time. She hadn't been wrong about her captain, he just wanted her to apologize. "I... of course I do, Sencho-san," she said almost a little obedient. It had been some kind of order after all and she had to obey it, no matter how uneasy she felt about it.

Thereupon his well-known wide grin reappeared on Luffy's face again. That grin ran in his family. "Alright, let's go then!" Luffy intimated enthusiastic and started directly for the 'Queen Arabasta II'.

Robin sighed quietly, picking up the shopping bags again to follow Luffy. It hadn't been a long way to the shipp, they reached it after a few minutes of walking and at close range the ship was really royally – it definitely stood out from the other ships. But neither princess Vivi, nor Igaram where anywhere to be seen.

Luffy frowned, while putting down the huge bag of groceries. "Are we early?" he asked Robin.

The raven haired woman shook her head and answered, "No, we're in time." She shrugged her shoulders. "The princess is just late."

"That's not like her at all," Luffy snorted, whereas he almost sounded a little offended. Though he was always the one being late. The captain tapped his head to the side, looking down the street that extended in front of the ship. "What's Vivi actually doing here in first place?" he finally thought out loud. He didn't even wonder about it untill now. Even if he was really thrilled that she was on the island, it _was_ really surprising to meet up with her again here of all places.

Nico Robin put a hand under her chin thoughtfully. "Well," she started, "Majesty Row's known as the domicile of the King Council. Young rulers from all places of the world arrive to be received in audience and to take a very hard and wearisome examination. I can't imagine the princess to be here for something else." She looked down the street as well, shoving her sunglasses back up her nose. "On the others hand she's actually way too young for such an examination," she brought her explanation to an end.

"I don't get it." Luffy raised his brows. "What's the sense of that exam-thing? It's just daft to get oneself examined voluntary."

"Not exactly voluntary, Sencho-san," the archaeologist said. "It's the duty of every single child of a ruler to attend that examniation as soon as they're mature enough. Thereby the right for the crown's at risk. Shouldn't they pass, another heir to the throne will be chosen by the council and the rightful heir will be unseat. Which means, they'll be forced to abdicate and live a normal life in shame."

The captain blinked appalled. "So Vivi will lose her country if she doesn't pass that stupid exam?" he asked stunned.

Robin nodded. "_If_ she's actually really taking part in the examination, yes."

"That's just insane! They're screwing Vivi! I'll beat the shit out of that sappy King Council, I didn't save her country so that she can lose it!" Luffy fussed.

The raven haired woman smirked. She wouldn't put it past him. She didn't miss that he'd even follow Vivi down to hell and kill the devil if something was at risk that meant very much to her.

"And on top of everything the Royal Examination's very dangerous as well," a melodic female voice joined in from above.

Robin and her captain turned their heads around puzzled to look up at Terracotta, who leaned against the railing of the 'Queen Arabasta II', giving them a melancholic smile. Luffy's face instantly lightened up and he grinned. "Hey, Curly-Ossan's wife!"

But Nico Robin had other things to worry about, she stared downright horrified at Igaram's wife. "The princess is really taking part in it?" she asked appalled.

Terracotta nodded with a sigh. She didn't seem to recognize Robin, or she never even catched a sight of her in the first place. "She's got no choice," she said.

"Why not?" Luffy digged deeper now, knitting his brows, while noarrowing his eyes.

Terracotta looked gloomy down at her hands. "It's... It's best if Vivi-sama tells you herself. I don't wanna take a hand in her decisions."

The captain didn't even want to respond something at it, for he was currently interested in something different even more. "You said that exam's dangerous. _How_ dangerous?" he demanded.

Igaram's wife smiled. "By the way, I almost didn't recognize you. How have you guys been anyway? Do you still have such a good appetite?"

"Oi, don't change the topic just like that!" Luffy snapped, Nico Robin remained silent. "I wanna know how dangerous that damn exam can get for Vivi!"

The blonde chubby woman raised her arms repulsing. "Listen, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions. But please ask the princess, I'm certain she wants to answer them herself," she said.

Luffy balled his hands to fists, but didn't reply anything to that anymore and bit his lower lip. He didn't have a clue that you had to take an exam as a princess to be able to claim the right for the crown. He didn't even want to think about how Vivi felt with all this. He knew she always worried over everything and everyone and now this. She was an emotional wreck by now for sure. And if that examination was on top of everything dangerous for her as well...

Nico Robin glanced at her captain, raising her eyebrows in bewilderment as she noticed his balled hands were trembling. "Sencho-san?"

"Oi," Luffy said firmly, looking at her deadly serious. "You know a few things about that exam, don't you? Tell me if it really can get that dangerous for Vivi. 'Cause if it can get _perilous_... If she could _die_ there..."

"I won't die there."

Luffy turned around startled and stared right into Vivi's confident smiling face. From her right Igaram grinned at him and from her left he received an estimating look from Kohza. But he didn't care about both of them plus the guards Igaram was just sending back to the ship, the only thing he was capable of noticing was how his lips curved upward to a soft smile. "Finally. There you are," was the only thing he could get out in the moment, because his emotions downright overwhelmed him and Vivi grinned at him with a nod of her head.

Next to him, Nico Robin quickly turned her face away, for she noticed the curious stare, Igaram threw at her. She grew all uneasy and felt her palms beginning to sweat. She prayed that they wouldn't recognize her with the ponytail and the sunglasses. Because she didn't really believe that they would accept her apology. But currently the own good of her captain was more important and that was named Vivi.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued...

* * *

And yet another chapter done.  
I'd be happy about more of your great reviews again. Especially with this chapter, because it wasn't an easy one to write. (drop)


End file.
